


The Best Part

by Kralj



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn, eventual clessie, potential for the dreaded love rectangle (shoot me if I do it)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kralj/pseuds/Kralj
Summary: Cloud's a recent transfer into Midgar University. After reconnecting with his childhood friend Tifa, she gets him mixed up in questionable activities with a few of her other friends, where he meets one Jessie Raspberry. Lighthearted College AU that may or may not be based on a true story.
Relationships: Jessie & Cloud Strife, Jessie/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 2





	The Best Part

Covered in warmth and a fading twilight, Cloud gave a second glance at the storefront. It was a cozy place at the corner of a small intersection, just a couple minutes away from the main quad of campus.  _ This is it. _ Though the lights were red, no cars were in sight, so Cloud crossed the street anyway and opened the door to the “Cafe Midgar,” - named of course after the university itself. The door gave a little jingle as he creaked it open. 

Cloud was a junior and had transferred from another school far away. The last couple of years had been a haze, he’d moved around and changed his majors so many times he really wasn’t sure where he was going. Eventually, perhaps fate had brought him to the University of Midgar where he ran into an old childhood friend, Tifa Lockhart. They had ended up sharing a history class of all things together with each other, studying together and reconnecting. Tifa had mentioned to Cloud a group of friends she ran with, and that they might need some help. Without having much else on his plate, he took the offer. 

The shop was a bit unique. The floor area of the first floor was pretty small, but unlike other coffee shops it had an extension that went into the basement. Tables were made of a bright yellow wood, covered with stained-glass like decorations at the top. As soon as you entered, the store itself took about half the building, with the seating and basement area located in the latter half. There were various sandwiches, cookies, and all other oddities available, but Cloud took a step toward the counter and ignored them all. 

A girl with a warm smile appeared, wearing a long pink skirt and shirt that almost appeared to be a dress. She appeared to be the only one working the counter and drinks, with a very light red jacket hung up on the wall. Cloud took a look at the chalk covered menu, shaking his head. He too had a bit of a peculiar outfit, wearing baggy black pants, boots, and a black tank top - perhaps the only acceptable late spring/early summer wear. He had a strange brown belt as well, with a sword insignia etched in the center. 

“Hey, what can I get you?” 

“Coffee, black.” Cloud said in a slightly disinterested voice. His eyes scanned around the room, he was meant to find a strong black man with a skull tattoo, and a white girl with a red bandana.  _ Not on this floor. Maybe the basement. _

The coffee girl gave a small laugh. “You’ve come to one of the best and diverse coffee shops in town, and all you want is that?” 

Cloud looked back at the coffee shop girl. She had a small nametag written on her, ‘Aerith’. He didn’t offer any words to her, but she got the message. 

Aerith rolled her eyes at the event, but with a smile on her face. “Oh, alright. Coming right up.”. Cloud stood for a few minutes, looking at great glass windows to the scene of a setting sun on a quiet college town. Ironically, there were even a couple of clouds outside, with the sky a bright orange and shades of pink all around. Cloud had noticed, slowly growing up, the more clouds present during a sunrise or sunset meant the more colors in the sky. He wasn’t really sure on the science, but it was a definite observation. In the end, the coffee shop girl brought him his drink and he paid for it quietly. Then, Cloud set off for the basement.

Descending the stairway into the basement and second lounge of the building, Cloud found many more people hanging around. A group of girls studying for an exam, a guy with papers and laptops spread all about, and finally in a small corner Cloud could see but not hear a small argument occurring between a strong, muscular, and tall black man and a thinner but fiesty white girl. The man also wore a tank top like Cloud, in addition to a green jacket - exposing his arms, one of which had a great skull tattoo with what seemed like a burning fire flying off it. The girl wore white pants and blue turtleneck, with long brown hair wrapped in a famous red bandana.  _ Must be them. _

While the two continued their small bickering, the girl pointed toward her drink which was a light shade of brown covered in whip creme and some kind of caramel hazing. The man had but a glass of water. However, as Cloud approached, the two of them looked up at the spiky, blonde haired man and the girl gave him a warm look. 

Cloud folded his arms. “You guys Barret and Jessie?”

“Yeah. Take a seat,” Barret offered, extending his hand. Jessie seemed almost giddy, but tried her best to hide it. Cloud pulled up the chair and sat down, carrying his mug of black coffee and taking a drink. 

“So, you’re Cloud Strife, huh? Tifa told me about you. We’ve been… friends for awhile now, I think.” the red bandana girl said, looking up the ceiling for a second to think. “I’m Jessie, and this is Barret.” There was a stone cold look on Barret’s face.

“Tifa told me you guys had a job for me.” 

“Oh, we do. This is a bit of, like, an interview,” Jessie said, tilting her head one way. “Just to let you know - Barret here is the oldest, he’s a graduate in geotechnical. You know, the ground and stuff? Me, I’m a senior, involved in the theater a lot. But when we aren’t studying for our next exam, we like to do… hmm. Mild breaking and entering, you might call it?” Jessie teased.

“We need somebody to help lift some weights. You think you could do the job, spiky?” 

Cloud gave Barret a look in the eyes. “I don’t know. What’s in it for me?”

“We like to take little mementos from every hunt. You should come by our apartments some time and see. You can keep whatever you want.” Jessie explained. “Tifa said you might be able to help. You sure look like you’ve been around the block - what’s that little symbol on your belt?” 

Looking down at his arms, Cloud flexed. It was true, he was quite in shape and strong. “I used to be a part of the ROTC. Ever since I transferred through, I dropped out of the program. Thought I’d enjoy it better on the enlisted side.”

“Huh.” Barret remarked, shrugging his shoulders. “A real soldier boy.” He turned his head to give Jessie a nod, who’s hair and bandana turned in tow. 

Jessie had a big smirk on her face. “Well, I think you’re hired “soldier boy”. There’s usually a lot less traffic around the springtime, so we’re going for the stadium tomorrow night. There’s some good stuff in the press box. They’re not here, but we’ve got two other guys a part of our group, I think you’ll like them.”

“You better be quick ‘soldier boy’. Don’t expect us to come after you if you get caught.” 

Cloud shook his head. “I’ll be fine. Maybe I might find something useful, it’s a deal.” His eyes caught on Jessie for a moment. A year older than him apparently, not typically his type. Yet there was something about her style, and those brown eyes and hair.  _ Whatever. She’s probably just like all the rest. _

“Great!” Jessie exclaimed, taking a drink from her strange caramel concoccation. “We’ll be seeing you tomorrow then,”

“Will Tifa be on the job?” 

Jessie gave Barret a look. “No… she likes to hang out with us, but she’s a lot more hesitant about the stuff. She’s worried we’re going to get caught one day and that it’ll be the end of us. But we all like to go out and get a drink at the Seventh Heaven after we’re done - you know, she’s a bartender there? She gets us good stuff all the time.” 

Nodding his head, Cloud took a drink and finished his mug of coffee. It was just the right amount of caffeine boost to get him started on studying and finishing a few assignments he still had left during the day. He never quite understood how people tolerated studying in shops like this -  _ Isn’t it too noisy? _ He preferred the quiet library or annex, there was less distraction. Cloud waved the two of them a farewell, leaving the shop and dropping his mug off at the front counter for miss coffee girl to take care of. He didn’t even bother to give her a second glance. In a weird way, Cloud found himself looking forward to tomorrow - at least it would beat studying.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I'm in a bit of a stressful part in my life for probably the next month or so, and thought I'd write this for fun since I don't normally write stuff like this to help relax (have already thought of future installments since they are based on ... well... ) and in honor of the last college semester COVID stole from me.


End file.
